Senior Leadership: This year, Dr. Thompson, an internationally recognized leader in cancer research, replaced Dr. John Click as Director of the Cancer Center. Dr. Thompson appointed Dr. Caryn Lerman to assume his former position as Deputy Director of the Cancer Center and Co-Principal Investigator of the Cancer Center Core Grant. Dr. Lerman, the former Associate Director for Cancer Control and Population Science, is a scientific leader in cancer control and tobacco related research. In addition, Dr. Lewis Chodosh, a scientific leader in cancer biology, assumed Dr. Thompson's former position as Chair of the Cancer Biology Department, and replaced Dr. Mark Greene as the Cancer Center's Associate Director for Fundamental Research. With the departure of Dr. Stephen Emerson, Dr. Garrett Brodeur was appointed the Acting Associate Director for Clinical Research;an active search for an Associate Director for Clinical Research is underway. Drs. Thompson, Lerman, Chodosh and Brodeur form the senior leadership of the Cancer Center. This group, representing the broad range of expertise in basic science, translational and clinical research, and population science research, is responsible for examining the ongoing initiatives and future directions of the Cancer Center at the global level. Drs. Thompson and Lerman meet on a weekly basis, and the senior leadership group interacts formally on a monthly basis, as well as informally through telephone and email. This process ensures timely and proactive decision-making, as well as cohesiveness in direction. The Senior Leadership has been instrumental in reviewing and responding to the feedback from the competitive Core Grant review process, identifying new leaders for the Executive Committee and Cancer Center Programs, and reviewing the Core facilities.